cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FEAR Resistance
The FEAR Resistance is a loosely-bound organization founded by George Gordy. It has a purpose of serving justice to the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. History The FEAR Resistance was started in late November by George Gordy. He had previously been at war with FEAR and was in the process of paying back what he "owes" when FEAR violated the ceasefire and struck. After this, TerryTheCollosus and George Gordy, after an argument, started the FEAR Resistance. The topic was on the forums in Open World OP, started by TerryTheCollosus. He wrote a rousing speech: "Everyone, I call now for arms. This is not for selfish reasons. This is for alliance treason. For the longest time, the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, or FEAR, has used bullying tactics, terrible propaganda, and violating several ceasefires and treaties. Therefore, I call to arms nations against FEAR, to resist it's evil. You can do it by declaring war on members or aiding nations in it to help the Resistance. FEAR has a terrible name, violates ceasefires. An example is George Gordy, who, after a war with FEAR, was going to give them what he supposedly owed, and FEAR striked, violating a ceasefire. He is the founder of this Resistance. I? I am the public speaker and organizer of the Resistance. Please join the Resistance against FEAR. We must all do our part in Resistance against the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Declare War, Do Foreign Aid, just join the Resistance. It's easy to help: Declare War on FEAR or aid nations in it. Therefore, We, the FEAR Resistance, A loosely-bound organization united in the cause of serving justice to FEAR, call on all nations to join us. Join us in our righteous cause!" They gave methods to go against FEAR: Spy, Harass, Boycott, Declare War, Aid the Resistance. Quickly a two members of FEAR intruded, ShouAS, and Turetel. ShouAS had his alliance name as 'Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics'. Turetel's said FEAR. They told him to change his alliance name. Almost immediately, the leader of FEAR, Carik, honored them with his presence the topic. He said to stop and they will "live." TerryTheCollosus insulted him by saying he was honoring the Resistance by gracing them with his presence. During a near-declaration of war, TerryTheCollosus stated: "Rise up, nations. I have a call to arms. Nations! Anyone out there! FEAR has bullied! FEAR has violated ceasefires! FEAR has been a cruel, unkind, undeserving swine! Change your alliance to FEAR Resistance! Or, just fight FEAR! We fight for the good of the PEOPLE! The good of the NATIONS! All of you, The fight is for you! FEAR has been unkind! The revolution is the PEOPLE WHO CAUSE it, not the Leaders who created it! The Leaders offer guidance, but in the end, the fate of this lies in the PEOPLE'S hands! Join the fight against FEAR! Resist FEAR! Resist it's evil! Do the righteous thing and attack FEAR! Now, choose your side: Unkind, Undeserving, Violator of Ceasefires: FEAR Guiding, Revolutionary, and Resisting: The FEAR Resistance! The line HAS BEEN DRAWN!" However, TerryTheCollosus did not declare war. He still needed to gather more support. Major Leaders FEAR Resistance TerryTheCollosus He is the proud writer of the topic and says himself the Public Speaker. He delivered many speeches on the forum, but many were unfairly mocked. George Gordy George Gordy, also called Gordy, is the Founder of the FEAR Resistance. He is the mastermind of the operation. He is also one of TerryTheCollosus's Friends. He rarely posts on the topic. FEAR Canik The public speaker for FEAR, he is often sarcastic and seeks to insult it. He is commonly ignored. He is incapable of delivering paragraph speeches. He is a die-hard FEAR.